


Once upon a time in Marysford

by ashkore_varg



Series: the tale of the ocean eyed siblings and their doe eyed lovers. [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy is learning how to be a good big brother, Don't copy to another site, Double Dating, Established Harringrove, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Season 3 doesn't spark joy so I'm throwing it into the trash, Sibling Bonding, Steve is a very proud boyfriend, established Elmax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-19 23:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20665568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashkore_varg/pseuds/ashkore_varg
Summary: [...]“There's a carnival in Marysford, it's a forty minute drive,” Max started, she was holding Billy's gaze at first, but her eyes dropped to the floor halfway through “I wanted to ask El if she wanted to go, but Hopper would never let her go by bus.”Billy bit back a smirk, he perfectly knew were this was going, but he couldn't possibly pass the opportunity to torture the poor girl “So?”“You're an ass.” Max groaned.“You're a little shit, but I ain't complaining.” Billy shrugged a shoulder, “What do you want from me?”Max let out an overdramatic huff of air “Could you please drive us?”Billy was just about to open his mouth to answer, but Max was already taking a couple quick steps ahead, blue eyes wide and auburn eyebrows climbing up into her hairline.“You can ask Steve to come, too! We could have fun together!” Max added, a way too clever smirk stretching across her lips.[...]





	Once upon a time in Marysford

**Author's Note:**

> The love you guys showed me on the first Harringrove + Elmax fic I wrote was literally overwhelming, so I decided to make a series out of this little 'verse I've created, and I'm here with the second part! I have to thank my very good friend @nocturnalme who gave me the idea of a cute little double date at a carnival, and helped me in general when I eventually got stuck on it - THANK YOU SO MUCH!! 😭🖤
> 
> Also a little disclaimer - I've researched carnivals in the 80's, but if something doesn't sound very era appropriate I'm sorry, I tried my best! Haha!
> 
> So here goes part two of the series, I really hope you'll enjoy it! x

_ Looks That Kill _ by Mötley Crüe was blaring from the TV, while Billy finished his last rep with his weights, and set the barbell back on the bench. He watched the music video for a while, peeling off his sweat soaked shirt and wiping up his neck and face with a towel before turning off the TV and walking into the kitchen to find Max by the sink. 

“The hell, Max? I've already done the dishes.” Billy groaned with a scowl. 

Max flinched slightly, and Billy cursed himself mentally for scaring her. Neil did enough damage with his booming voice always coming out of nowhere with nothing but scolding and insults. 

“Yeah you did, but not like Neil wants them done so I did them again.” Max said as she briefly glanced back at her brother, then dried off the last pan before putting it back. 

Billy's heart cinched inside his chest, he wasn't expecting that answer, he thought she was going to snap back with a witty remark but she was actually just looking out for him. He glanced away, the faintest hint of a blush tinting his cheekbones as he muttered out a thanks. 

“Sure…” Max nodded as she toweled her hands dry “Off to work?” she asked, turning fully around to face him. 

“Yeah, I'm gonna take a quick shower and then I'm off.” Billy nodded. 

They stood there awkwardly, no matter how close they kept growing, there was still that embarrassment lingering stupidly in the air. Billy wanted to erase it completely, he would have wanted things to be normal between them but he had no idea if that was ever going to be an option. The ghost of Neil's presence loomed over them at all times, making things uneasy for whatever reason. 

“Listen, I was thinking-” Max started, but bit her lower lip right away, as if regretting the words she'd just uttered. 

“Hm?” Billy hummed, eyebrow raising quizzically. 

“Nevermind.” Max waved it off and shook her head. 

“Max, what is it?” Billy pressed. He didn't want this awkwardness to be part of their relationship, especially if they needed to both heal. 

“It's stupid, forget it.” Max sighed, rolling her eyes.

“As stupid as liking El?” Billy asked, a small teasing smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. 

“Shut up!” Max blushed, fists balling up in frustrated embarrassment. 

Billy laughed, throwing the towel over his shoulder and crossing his arms over his chest “C'mon, spill it.” 

“Not if you keep making fun of me!” Max cocked an eyebrow, her arms folding and mirroring Billy's stance. 

“Alright, alright,” Billy rolled his eyes, her pose making him smile a bit wider “I'm gonna stop.”

Max studied him for a moment, eyes narrowing as if she was trying to scan him for bullshit. Billy was starting to lose his volatile temper, already. 

“Whatever, can't be late for my shift ‘cause of you.” he said with a roll of his eyes as he started in the direction of the bathroom.

“Ok! Wait!” Max called out right away.

Billy sighed, full lips pressing together as he twirled on his heels to stare expectantly at his sister. Max sighed in frustration and shook her head as she tried to psych herself up to finally speak.

“There's a carnival in Marysford, it's a forty minute drive,” Max started, she was holding Billy's gaze at first, but her eyes dropped to the floor halfway through “I wanted to ask El if she wanted to go, but Hopper would never let her go by bus.”

Billy bit back a smirk, he perfectly knew were this was going, but he couldn't possibly pass the opportunity to torture the poor girl “So?”

“You're an ass.” Max groaned.

“You're a little shit, but I ain't complaining.” Billy shrugged a shoulder, “What do you want from me?”

Max let out an overdramatic huff of air “Could you please drive us?”

Billy was just about to open his mouth to answer, but Max was already taking a couple quick steps ahead, blue eyes wide and auburn eyebrows climbing up into her hairline.

“You can ask Steve to come, too! We could have fun together!” Max added, a way too clever smirk stretching across her lips.

“Hawkins' queers invade Marysford.” Billy snorted. “Sounds like a cool movie title.”

Max's cheekbones quickly turned a deep shade of scarlet, and Billy let his eyes drop shut for a moment in regret. He shouldn't have said that, but it was too late to take it back, now. Max definitely wasn't completely comfortable with that, yet.

“Sorry.” Billy muttered.

“No, no... It's-” Max scrunched her nose “Weird, but I guess-”

“Don't be ashamed of yourself, Max. It's part of who you are.” Billy echoed the words that Steve had told her already, he knew way too well how hard it was, especially in the era they were living in. “Be careful about it, but don't be ashamed of it.”

The main thing Billy was concerned about was Max's safety, in every aspect of how she was going to live her truth. People were vicious, and loving the same gender wasn't the norm, Billy didn't want bullies to even lay a finger on Max, or else he would have to go to jail.

Max nodded, eyes flickering up to look at him only for a few brief moments, then dropping to the floor again.

“I'll call Harrington, ok?” Billy said to lighten up the mood “Is picking El up at 7 alright?”

Max lit up again, her eyes glimmering in excitement as she quickly nodded her head “Sure! I'll call her!”

Billy gave a nod “Go ahead, I'll take the damn shower and call my dumb sailor at work.”

“Don't call him dumb!”

“He is.”

“You're such a jerk.”

Billy shrugged and went to the bathroom. Maybe they were really going to have loads of fun, later that night. He couldn't help the grin blooming on his lips. 

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


“Scoops Ahoy, Steve speaking!” Steve's voice crackled through the phone's speaker. 

“I can't possibly take you seriously, Harrington.” Billy sighed, a smirk curling his lips as he fumbled with the keys of the Camaro. 

“Yeah, well… I wouldn't take myself seriously, either.” Steve replied, and Billy could sense the eye roll in his voice. “What do I owe the pleasure of this call to?”

“We're taking my pain in the ass sister and her girlfriend to the carnival, tonight.” Billy stated, he expected a protest of sorts, but wasn't going to leave this up for debate. 

“I'm sorry,  _ what _ ?” 

“You heard me the first time, sailor.” Billy pushed a strip of gum into his mouth. 

“What carnival? What are you-?” 

“There's a carnival in Marysford, Harrington. Max asked El to go, but the chief of police would rather die than let them go on their own. So we gotta take them.” he explained in a monotone, as he checked the watch on his wrist. 

“Oh… Oh!” Steve stayed quiet for a few moments, as if he was processing the information he'd been given. 

“Steve, I gotta get to the damn pool. I'm picking you up when I get off, alright?” Billy scoffed, he was already running way too late for his taste. 

“Yeah, yeah! Alright! I get off at-” 

“5.30, I know. I'll see you later.” and with that, Billy ended the call by dropping the receiver on the phone. 

He slipped his sunglasses on, then quickly went to knock on Max's bedroom door, the ghost of a smirk playing about his lips when he heard Joan Jett’s voice filtering out of the room. 

The shitbird was learning. 

“Come in!” Max called out. 

Billy poked his head into the room, finding his sister reading a Wonder Woman comic book on her bed. How hadn't he figured out she liked girls before, he had no clue. 

“I'm picking up Steve at 5.30, so that I can come back here to pick you up and then we go get El. Alright?” Billy raised an eyebrow as he chewed loudly on his gum. 

Max nodded, a huge smile plastered on her face “Yeah, alright!” 

“Nice song.” Billy smirked, and Max chuckled. 

“Thanks.”

“Later.”

“Later!” 

The afternoon at the pool seemed almost never-ending, Billy swore the water resistant watch wrapped around his wrist had to have slowed down. If the hands had gone any slower, they'd have probably started ticking backwards. 

Ridiculous. 

There wasn't really much to do at the pool, anyway. Besides trying to keep his appearance as a straight boy, winking at the girls and women who made eyes at him and then turned around with a giggle, and the occasional kid to scold, work was pretty boring. 

He shifted in his seat, pushing his aviators farther up the bridge of his nose and chewing on his gum, he tried to fantasize about what was going to happen later that evening. Billy had never gone to a carnival with Steve, that was going to be fun, maybe he could even try to win him a huge stuffed animal or something. 

The thought made him snicker softly to himself, he lowered his head as he thought about the initial embarrassment that could warp Steve's features at first. But he knew that the brunet would have definitely ended up loving the prize, and making puns and jokes about it the whole time. 

Harrington was a dork, and Billy couldn't believe that dork was in love with him. How lucky had he been?

Suddenly a little commotion caught Billy's attention, making him focus on the water that was being splashed all around. A group of kids were shouting and obnoxiously throwing themselves into the pool, getting water all over the people sunbathing. 

Billy blew hard into his whistle, making the kids freeze and turn to look at him. 

“No diving and splashing everyone around you, or you'll be banned for life!” Billy roared from his high chair, making the kids flinch “Do you wanna be banned for life?”

The kids shook their heads and went back to playing in a much quieter fashion. Billy relaxed back into his chair with a sigh. 

“Fuckin’ kids…” he muttered to himself. 

How did Harrington deal with all of Max and El's friends, he really didn't know. But Steve was special, and that was definitely why he could cope so much better than Billy.

  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  


When the end of his shift rolled in, Billy made a quick work of showering, fixing his hair, dousing himself in cologne and wearing the burgundy shirt that Steve was so obsessed with, over a pair of skintight jeans. 

He fixed his hair and sunglasses in the rear view mirror of the Camaro both when he took off in the direction of the mall, and right before he got out of the car to pick up Steve at Scoops. Billy briefly debated with himself if he should have bought an ice cream, but then again he was going to the carnival… There were definitely going to be sweets of all kinds, he could wait. 

When he stepped inside the ice cream parlor, Steve was nowhere to be seen, while Robin was standing with her back facing the entrance as she supposedly rearranged the cups on a shelf. 

“Ahoy, Buckley!” Billy called out, and smirked when he saw the girl flinch in surprise. 

Robin turned around, two cups in her hands as she glared at him “Ahoy, Hargrove.”

“Where's the cabin boy?” Billy said as he took off his shades.

“Powdering his nose, I s'pose?” Robin shrugged, before putting back the cups “Want some ice cream for the ride?” 

“Pass.” Billy said as he hooked his shades to the front of his shirt “I'll just wait for Harrington.” 

“You don't know what you're missing.” Robin said as she took a spoonful of USS butterscotch and stuffed it into her face, making an exaggerated expression of enjoyment. 

Billy rolled his eyes and turned his back on her. 

“Look, the Dingus will probably take forever to fix his hair,” Robin started, and Billy turned halfway to look at her with a raised eyebrow “you know how he's always complaining about the damn hat.” 

Billy smirked and looked down at the floor briefly, remembering the time that Steve had spent at least half of their afternoon together bitching about the Scoops Ahoy uniform, until Billy told him he liked it. The following day, Steve had brought the uniform home only to let Billy fuck him in it. 

“Are you even listening to me?” Robin groaned.

Billy blinked up at the girl behind the counter, a confused expression wrinkling his features as he watched the girl sigh and roll her eyes. 

“I said… I'd really like it if you could give me Heather's number.” Robin folded her arms across her chest, as if she had just repeated herself. 

Billy was obviously hearing this for the first time. 

“What?” he furrowed his eyebrows “Heather Holloway? My coworker?”

“Duh! Who else?” Robin let out an exasperated scoff “You're as much of a Dingus as Steve is.” 

Billy grimaced, offended by the sudden accusation of being daft. He'd also wanted to say that Steve wasn't actually dumb either, and he was the only one who could get away with call him that. But then again… Best friend's rights? Or at least he guessed so. 

Either way, Steve had never complained about her. All the contrary. 

“First of all, I'm no Dingus,” Billy growled “and second of all, you can forget it. ‘Specially with that shit attitude.”

Billy shrugged, then leaned against the counter, pressing his hands on top of the glass and cracking one of his manic grins. He enjoyed the flicker of panic in Robin's eyes, even if it only lasted a split second, he knew Robin was crushing hard on Heather, just like Heather would try (and fail) to be discreet about her crush on Buckley, when she talked to him and casually ended up talking about  _ 'your boyfriend's colleague' _ .

Billy loved to hold all that power, and he loved torturing Robin even more, especially when she got an attitude in his regards. 

“Well…” Robin sighed, pulling her sailor hat off “Guess I won't be able to cover the rest of Steve's shift, then.”

Billy furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he stared at her, and the grin that was slowly spreading across her freckled face. 

“I'm gonna punch out before he does,” Robin bat her lashes at Billy, then grabbed her badge “you know him, he never does it when he's supposed to.”

Shit! She truly was too clever for both he and Steve. That was seriously unnerving. 

“Alright! Alright!” Billy groaned, raising his hands from the glass and backing up “I'll give you the damn number.” 

“You're such a good boy, Billy!” Robin cooed, her grin still plastered on her lips “Now I know why Steve likes you so much!” 

Robin snickered, and Billy rolled his eyes while she went to grab a piece of paper and a blue sharpie, so that Billy could write Heather's number down for her. 

“Fuck off.” Billy shook his head, then uncapped the sharpie with his teeth and got to writing. 

For a moment he really wanted to  _ accidentally  _ mix up the numbers, but thought that if he actually wanted Steve to have a shift covered when they needed it, he definitely didn't have to make an enemy out of Robin. 

“She's working the afternoon shift tomorrow,” Billy muttered “her parents won't be home in the morning, so call her then.”

Robin let out a little excited laugh as she grabbed the piece of paper and safely tucked it inside her pocket. 

“Weren't you shit at talking to girls, anyway?” Billy couldn't help but ask, an eyebrow shooting up quizzically. 

Robin's cheekbones immediately turned a dark shade of pink, and Billy smirked at that reaction. She wasn't being as abrasive anymore now, was she? 

“Oh, Buckley…” Billy smirked. 

Steve finally emerged from the back of the store with his perfect hair, blue jeans and black vest over a Bowie shirt. 

“I'm ready!” he beamed over at Billy, and Billy thought his knees were about to give out. 

How was Harrington so goddamn handsome, all the time? Billy could barely breathe as he looked at him. 

“Oh, Hargrove…” 

Billy heard Robin parrot his words, and couldn't help but glare over at her while she laughed. Steve arched an eyebrow as he watched the two of them in mild confusion, but decided not to investigate. 

“Try not to set this place on fire, alright?” Steve told Robin as he readjusted the strap of his bag on his shoulder, and got out of the counter. 

“Try not to fall off the ferris wheel.” Robin smirked as she watched the way in which both Steve and Billy had to keep from kissing in public. 

“I'll do my worst!” Steve saluted her, than exited the shop before Billy. 

“Hey Buckley…” Billy called her before stepping out himself. “She might like you, too.”

He relished the look of absolute astonishment that suddenly painted Robin's features, and left with a small chuckle. 

“What was all that about?” Steve asked once they were alone and away from the parlor. 

“I gave her Heather's number.” Billy said as he wore his shades again. 

“No way! Really?” Steve asked, stopping dead in his tracks. 

“We're gonna be late, Harrington!” 

Steve hurriedly caught up with Billy, and gave him a quick squeeze on the wrist, letting him know that he was grateful for what he'd done for his friend. Billy's smirk softened into a smile as he kept looking ahead, fully knowing that Steve would notice it. 

“Maybe next time we'll have a double date with girls our age.” Billy commented casually, making Steve laugh and nod in agreement. 

“Mayhaps…” 

Once they were in the car, Billy took a good look around first, then pulled Steve into a kiss. It had to be quick in order to avoid anyone noticing, but the dopey smile curling Steve's gorgeous lips was rewarding enough. 

“You look fucking beautiful.” Billy shook his head as marveled at the boy sitting next to him. 

“You don't look too shabby yourself.” Steve smirked, and Billy laughed. 

Steve pecked at Billy's lips one last time before the Camaro roared back to life, and Metallica blasted through the speakers as he pulled the car out of the parking lot and onto the roads. 

Billy wasn’t a fan of people talking over his music, but Steve was an exception. They told each other about their days at work, then Steve dared diving into the more important matter… Basically babysitting Max and El on their date of sorts.

“Do you think Hopper knows?” Steve asked when they were just a block away from Billy’s house.

“Fuck if I know.” Billy muttered, leaning forward to see if Max had turned off all the lights in the house already, then honked the horn of the Camaro twice. “At least he loves his daughter, I’m sure he’d be fine with it.”

Billy’s words came out of him almost feeling weightless, when they were actually as heavy as a ton of bricks. He was used to being completely disregarded by his father, and he’d made his peace with his mother having abandoned him as a child. It wasn’t easy, it never was, but he couldn’t stay hung up on it.

He heard Steve heave out a sigh beside him. Maybe his father didn’t regularly beat the living shit out of him and his mother hadn’t left him, but Steve’s parents weren’t great either. Not to mention that they most certainly wouldn’t have accepted it if his son had brought home a boyfriend out of nowhere, especially not after Nancy Wheeler, especially not someone like Billy Hargrove.

Max poked her head out of a window “I’ll be out in a minute!”

“Move your ass!” Billy growled in response, then looked over at Steve, not taking off his sunglasses “I think it serves Neil fucking well that he’s got two queer kids under his roof.”

“It actually really does.” Steve raised his eyebrows, a small smirk curling his lips “But I’m sorry that you guys have to deal with him.”

“Just a few more months and I’ll be out of this fucking shithole.” Billy said as he pulled out a cigarette from the packet stuffed in the pocket of his jeans, then offered Steve one “I just wish I could take her with me.”

He said those last words when Max was coming out of the house, wavy ginger mane blowing in the wind behind her as she ran towards the Camaro. Steve plucked a half crushed cigarette from the packet and waited for Billy to light it up.

“We’ll figure something out.” Steve replied.

Billy pursed his lips and hummed, not actually say anything back, he didn’t want to get deeper into that topic, not that evening at least.

“What’s up losers?” Max said as she climbed into the car and sat right in the middle of the backseat, scooting forward enough to place her a hand on Billy’s seat and one on Steve’s, a big grin plastered on her face.

“Only you and Harrington are losers,  _ Maxine _ .” Billy said as he looked at her through the rearview mirror.

Max pulled a face at him, then turned to smile at Steve “How do you even put up with  _ Billiam _ ?”

Billy shook his head and Steve let out a snicker.

“I’m very good with kids, you know that.” Steve nodded.

“Y’all are on thin fucking ice.” Billy grumbled as he backed up onto the road again, and Max and Steve laughed.

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


The ride to Hopper’s cabin was mostly Steve and Max chatting about the rest of the party, and then poking fun at Mike for letting Eleven slip through his fingers on the first argument they’d had, and Steve had to comment on how great Max had been at swiping her from him. Billy kept relatively quiet, but there was a permanent smirk curving his lips while he listened to his sister bragging about stealing El from Mike Wheeler.

Billy hadn’t technically stolen Steve from Nancy, but it was still funny that his sister was now dating Nancy’s brother’s ex girlfriend. He really couldn’t help but thoroughly enjoying that peculiar situation.

“We’re here.” Billy announced when he stopped the car next to Hopper’s truck. He turned to look at Steve, then Max “Should I go out with you, or-” he furrowed his eyebrows.

“Yeah, you should go with her.” Steve nodded, then buttoned up two more buttons of Billy’s shirt, and took off his shades.

Billy looked outraged.

“Definitely better for Hopper.” Max raised her eyebrows and gave a curt nod.

“Whatever.” Billy shook his head, stepped out of the car and went up to knock on the door of the cabin, closely followed by Max.

Billy could actually see Eleven smiling from one of the dirty windows, and then disappearing when the many latches and locks on the door started to be undone. Billy scrunched up his face in confusion as he looked over at Max, who only sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

When the door finally opened, Jim Hopper’s unimpressed face greeted them quite blankly.

“Good evening.” Billy said, putting on his best charming smile, then quickly added a “Sir.”

Hopper arched an eyebrow and Max muttered something under her breath.

“Hey chief!” Max smiled up at him.

“Hey kid.” Jim replied.

Cool. Billy definitely was more charming to mothers than fathers, but this wasn’t a situation in which he was trying to take his daughter out, it was Max who was taking Hopper’s daughter out.

“We’re here to pick El up.” Billy tried to continue, and Eleven timidly poked her head out of the door herself.

“Hey guys.” her voice wasn’t as excited as her expression, but Billy was getting used her unusual behaviors, Max had told him all about her awful life as a scientific experiment.

Poor kid. Billy’s heart truly ached for her.

“Where’s this carnival again?” Hopper asked.

“Marysford,” Billy nodded “I’ll be driving, and Harrington’s here with me, too.” he said as he jerked his thumb back to the Camaro.

“Hey there, Chief!” Steve called out from the car.

“Hi Harrington.” Jim’s gaze scrutinized the siblings standing in front of him, then Steve in the car, then Billy once again. “Have her back home at 9.30, alright?”

“Nine three zero?!” Eleven gasped by his side in outrage, big brown eyes comically wide and a tragic light flickering inside of them.

She definitely reminded Billy of Steve.

Hopper looked horrified for a moment, as he stared down at his daughter, then rolled his eyes “Fine! Make it 10. But not a minute later, or I’ll shoot both you and Harrington.”

Billy’s eyebrows shot upwards and he gave a unpleasantly surprised nod at the statement.

“Don’t worry, we’ll bring her back at 10.” Max spoke before Billy could.

“I’m sure she’s safer in your care than those two.” Hopper smirked down at Max, and Eleven let out a chuckle.

“Oh, totally!” Max laughed.

Billy tried his hardest not to roll his eyes, then looked at El “You good to go?”

“Yes!” Eleven grinned as she stepped out of the house in the cutest outfit Billy had ever seen her wear, definitely one that she had bought with Max at the mall. “Hey kid?” Hopper called out, making Eleven turn around for a moment “Behave, alright? Billy and Steve are in charge, tonight.”

Billy wasn’t expecting to hear that, not after the rest of the things he’d heard so far. A weird sensation of pride swelled in his chest, making a big smile bloom on his lips.

“Of course, dad!” Eleven said before looking back at Max, cracking her a huge yet sheepish grin as she ran off to the Camaro with her.

“We’ll keep them safe, don’t worry.” Billy gave a curt nod.

“You better.” Jim nodded right back at him.

Billy turned around and walked to the car, feeling Jim Hopper’s eyes boring into the back of his skull as climbed inside the Camaro.

“Alright kids, smile and wave!” Steve suggested.

And so they did, as Billy pulled the car back onto the path, everyone smiled and waved at Hopper before driving out of the woods.

So there they were. Four queer teenagers crammed inside of a 1979 Chevrolet Camaro, ready for a night out. It should have been amazing, it should have been such a joy! But for obvious reasons it was starting out sort of terrifying.

Billy had even tried cranking up the volume of the radio, so that he didn’t have to hear his obsessive thoughts about how people were going to stare and point fingers and judge. How they could have gotten bullied, ridiculed and maybe even attacked, how he’d have to get into a fight to protect the people he cared about.

Maybe that hadn’t been a good idea.

Everyone else was sort of silent. Steve was looking out of the window, Max and El were exchanging languid looks and sheepish smiles, and Billy could see how they were quietly holding hands as they soaked in those moments in which they could be themselves together.

Billy cracked a small smile as he returned to look at the road, those kids were making him feel things with how adorable they looked, and he couldn’t believe that. He wanted that poor traumatized girl to enjoy her night out with his little sister, and damn, he was going to try and make it the best time ever for them.

And for Harrington too, obviously.

“Shouldn’t you watch the road?” Steve asked at some point, when he caught Billy staring at him.

“I am, what the hell are you talking about?” Billy furrowed his eyebrows as he looked ahead, the faintest tinge of pink tinting his cheekbones.

“Right…” Steve replied, causing Max and Eleven to giggle in the backseat.

Billy ignored them, as he tried to bite back a smirk.

Things started to change when they finally arrived at Marysford, the girls in the backseat were starting to buzz with excitement, and Billy really wanted to deny that… So was he. Neil had never taken him out to a carnival, Neil had never really taken him anywhere fun, actually, and now that he could see the colorful lights, the ferris wheel standing tall against the darkening sky, he could hear the music coming from the rides… His heart was actually beating stupidly fast. He was so thrilled that he felt like a child.

“What is  _ that _ ?” Eleven asked in wonder, as they all stepped out of the Camaro.

Billy smirked as he locked up the car and started walking towards the carnival with Steve by his side, hands deep in his pockets itching to be able to hold his boyfriend’s.

“That’s the ferris wheel!” Max explained, her voice half an octave higher than usual.

“Wow!” El marveled, her eyes big and liquid as all colors of the lights shone inside of them.

“We definitely gotta go up there!” Steve suggested.

“Really?” El asked, turning to him.

“Of course! You could probably see Hawkins from up there, too.” Steve explained with a grin.

Eleven turned to look at Max, almost as if she was looking for her confirmation, and the redhead nodded, a big grin threatening to split her face in a half.

“So cool!” Eleven said as she looked back at the wheel.

Billy smiled softly as she watched her, but when they really got close to the entrance he was probably feeling just as awestruck as she was.

“Ready to come with me on the Kamikaze, Hargrove?” Steve cracked a devious smirk.

Confusion washed over Billy for a moment as he looked over at Steve, and then at one of the bigger rides that were lighting up the sky and making people scream their heads off. His eyes widened for a moment as he looked at the way in which the two rotating arms were swinging people from one side to the other, until they found themselves upside down several times.

“Don’t tell me you’re scared!” Steve snorted, as his smirk turned even more evil.

“Me? Scared?” Billy huffed “Let’s go up there, right now. I’ll show you who’s scared.”

He was. Just a little bit. But he wasn’t going to let Harrington think otherwise, as he stormed in the direction of the line.

“Wait up!” Steve called out as he followed him.

“Wanna go, too?” Max asked Eleven.

The brunette looked sort of scared, but she’d definitely faced much worse, so she just nodded and put on a big smile.

“Yes!” she said, and Max took her by the hand and ran up to Steve and Billy as they stood in line for their first ride.

“We should tackle the vomit inducing ones before we start eating anything, after all.” Steve commented with a shrug.

“Vomit inducing?” Eleven asked “Are we gonna throw up, up there?”

“No! We won’t!” Max raised her eyebrows, then glared at Steve “You could just get… A bit nauseous and dizzy, that’s all.” 

“Flashforward to all four of us projectile vomiting onto all the people staring up at us from the ground.” Billy muttered, making Steve laugh harder than necessary.

Eleven looked at them horrified, but then the scene playing out in her head was probably too funny, and she started laughing along with Steve.

“You can loosen up, too, shitbird.” Billy smirked at his sister.

Max glared at him, Billy knew she was probably worrying too much about not scaring Eleven, but she was a kid like everyone else and he knew she was definitely going to enjoy all the rides. Even the vomit inducing ones.

“As long as you don’t puke all over me…” Max grumbled.

“Now I’m gonna make it my mission for the night!” Billy retorted.

“Oh my God!” Eleven laughed even harder at that, and leaned against Max’s shoulder for support, and Max couldn’t help but laugh as well.

That was exactly when Billy knew that that was going to be an amazing evening. 

Once they went on the first ride, they were screaming like their lives were actually in danger, but once they came down all the adrenaline buzzing inside them was making them shake and laugh so hard they all had actual tears in their eyes. 

From that point on it was all about running from one ride to the other, both couples holding hands and ignoring everyone around them because  _ ‘the rides are scary, so we’re allowed to get our friend’s emotional support’ _ , as they screamed their lungs out on the Pirate Ship, on the Orbiter, the Gravitron and the Round Up.

“I can’t go on another one, or I’m seriously gonna die!” Steve said as he held onto a tree and Billy laughed at him.

“Alright, alright! Should we take a break?” Billy asked as he looked over at Max and Eleven, who looked a little grey.

“Yeah…” they said in unison.

“You guys look like shit…” Billy furrowed his eyebrows.

“Shut up.” Eleven mumbled, and Max and Steve had to laugh.

“Ok, miss!” Billy arched an eyebrow, definitely not expecting that, but he took it anyway.

“Should we eat something?” Steve asked, finally pulling away from the tree.

“I could use a hotdog and a shake.” Max suggested, looking over at El.

“A shake with a lot of whipped cream?” Eleven asked as her eyes lit up all over again.

“Oh, I saw a stand over there that makes the crazies milkshakes I’ve ever seen! Like there was a fucking  _ donut _ , on top of one.” Steve said, eyes as wide as Eleven’s as he spoke.

“No, no, no! Let’s not exaggerate!” Billy suddenly chimed in, getting all sorts of nasty looks from the rest of the group “Hopper will shoot me if she has one of those!”

“But Hopper isn’t here, now…” Eleven said, a smirk curving her lips as she looked up at Billy.

“He doesn’t need to know, either…” Max echoed, but her smirk looked a lot more threatening than her girlfriend’s.

For a moment Billy had completely forgotten that the little girl standing next to his sister had supernatural powers that could destroy the entire place to the ground, and the words they were saying were suddenly sounding a lot more threatening than they probably were intended to be.

“He definitely doesn’t need to know…” Billy’s voice cracked ever so slightly, and Steve furrowed his eyebrows at that.

The girls cheered victorious, and Billy let out a sigh of relief as he looked over at Steve to tell him to lead the way to the milkshake stand that he’d seen earlier.

“Didn’t think you’d get so worried about Hopper not wanting El to eat unhealthy desserts.” Steve spoke softly enough for only Billy to hear.

“Well, I don’t wanna be killed, y’know?” Billy grumbled, ignoring the sudden heat pooling up in his cheekbones.

“You sounded very paternal, for a moment.” Steve went on, and Billy knew where he was trying to get to with this.

Steve probably wanted to tap into Billy’s emotions and how he too could be protective of those kids, just like Steve had always been. Yet, if Steve thought that Billy was going to let him get his way, he was so very wrong.

“What is it, Harrington? Wanna start calling me daddy in bed?” Billy arched an eyebrow, the evilest of grins spreading across his lips.

Steve’s face flared up immediately. He frantically looked around to see if anyone could have heard what Billy had just said, as his cheeks and ears turned beet red.

“Shut up, you fucking moron!” Steve aggressively whispered through gritted teeth.

“You better stop using that language, or daddy’s gonna have to spank you.” Billy kept going, his voice lower and huskier than earlier.

“Oh my fucking God, Billy. You gotta stop!” Steve’s face was getting redder by the moment, and Billy was having the time of his life.

“Guys! You’re walking past the stand!” Max called out, and both boys stopped dead in their tracks and turned around. 

“Steve why are you so red, are you alright?” Eleven asked, genuinely concerned. 

“Oh shit…” Steve mumbled as he covered his face with both his hands, and Billy cackled besides him.

“He was just dreaming about the shake he couldn’t wait to suck on.” Billy explained with a smirk, and Steve punched him in the shoulder as Max looked at him in dismay.

“Oh… Me too!” Eleven smiled in such a pure and naive way that Billy choked on his own saliva, and Max looked more and more horrified by the second.

“Let’s just get those goddamn milkshakes!” Steve groaned as he stomped up to the stand.

Everyone ordered the most insane, sticky, sugary milkshakes they could possibly come up with, then sat down by a table to look at all the other people having fun. 

Billy was the last one to sit down with his cookies and cream flavored shake and a content huff, when he finally got to rest his legs for a little bit. He looked at Max biting into the Peanut Butter Bopper that was stuck in her shake, while El licked whipped cream off of a Mars bar. 

He really hoped these two weren't going to get high on sugar or worse, but they looked so happy that he really couldn't be too harsh on them. 

Damn, he was really getting soft as fuck. 

Billy plucked an Oreo from the whipped cream topping his own shake and bit into it, he usually wasn't a sweet treat kind of guy, he'd rather have beef jerky and a beer, but that evening was special, so he was going to treat himself to something definitely different from the usual. 

“This is  _ so  _ good!” Steve commented with a small moan, after sipping on his shake. 

“Hopper wouldn't want me to drink this,” El started, looking almost disappointed in herself, but then a smirk curled her lips “but he would drink it and love it!”

Everyone laughed at that.

Hopper did sound like a grumpy bastard, but Billy was sure the chief actually only wanted the best for this kid. Billy looked down at his own shake as he thought about how nice it must have been for El to finally have a father like Hopper after that horrible man who treated her like a lab rat. 

He didn't want to get too much into his own emotions, but thinking about it did leave a bittersweet taste on his tongue, so he washed it away with some more milkshake. 

When he looked up from his cup, he saw Eleven furrowing her eyebrows at Max's upper lip and the whipped cream mustache she'd just given to herself. 

“You got some-” El brought her fingers up to Max's mouth and wiped off the whipped cream of a very confused Max “A bit of this.” 

Billy raised his eyebrows as he watched Eleven show her whipped cream covered fingers to Max, before wiping them off on her paper tissue. 

“Oh… Thanks!” Max chuckled nervously, a soft blush pinking up her cheeks. 

“No problem.” El replied with a smile as she went back to her own shake. 

Steve and Billy exchanged looks, then Steve purposely put his mouth and nose into the whipped cream topping his own cup, and grinned at Billy. 

“You're an idiot, Harrington.” Billy shook his head and stuck a tissue on his whipped cream covered face, while El and Max cackled. 

“You're right, Max. Boys  _ are _ stupid.” El smirked. 

“I'm not stupid, El. Steve is!” Billy retorted. 

“No she's right, you're both stupid.” Max arched an eyebrow. 

“That's why you like each other so much!” El went on. 

“Wow!” Steve raised both his eyebrows. 

“Well, shit.” Billy snorted “You're really going in, huh? Let us live!” 

Eleven threw her head back as she laughed, and Max leaned her head against her shoulder as she laughed with her. 

Billy took a quick look around to see if anyone might have been staring or peeking at them, and made sure to be fast enough so that nobody else but the girls would see him lick the rest of the cream off of the tip of Steve's nose. 

“There, you're all clean now.” Billy cracked a crooked smirk at his boyfriend, who was staring at him with a slacked jaw. 

“That was cute.” El chuckled. 

“Or gross?” Max arched an eyebrow, and El looked at her as if she was thinking it through.

“It was  _ cute,  _ your girlfriend knows best,  _ Maxine _ .” Billy cut in before Eleven could change her mind. 

Both girls looked sort of shocked to hear Billy's words, but then looked at each other once again, sheepish smiles curving their lips as Max nodded her head. 

“You know what? My girlfriend  _ does _ know best,” Max said as she looked back at her brother “but you're still stupid.” 

“Whatever.” Billy rolled his eyes as Steve snickered. 

They finished their shakes as quickly as they could, then decided that it probably wasn't safe to go straight to another ride, so when Billy saw one of those shooting game stands, he grinned and pushed everyone towards it. 

“I'm gonna win you the biggest stuffy, Harrington.” Billy gloated as he spoke into Steve's ear. 

“You sure about that?” Steve smirked back at him. 

“Of course. Anything for you, pretty boy.” Billy said as they approached the stand. 

“This is probably rigged, Billy. All these games are.” Max arched an eyebrow and folded her arms across her chest. 

“Rigged?” Eleven asked, confused by the word. 

“Rigged means like… The people who own this game make it so that no one can win, they trick people to play and spend loads of money on it to win a prize.” Max explained, and Eleven automatically glared at the man and woman handing out the BB guns. 

“You'll see, I'm gonna win Harrington that huge panda that kinda looks like him.” Billy said as he pulled out five dollars to play. 

“You better not mean it like I'm fat.” Steve muttered as he walked with Billy. 

“You know that's not what I mean, Harrington.” Billy rolled his eyes.

“He's not gonna win.” Max spoke softly, so that only El could hear. 

“C'mon, Hargrove! Show them how it's done!” Steve cheered him on. 

Billy grabbed the gun, aimed and shot. The first can fell, and it was an instant boost of confidence. He shot some more, but only two of the other five cans fell. That wasn't going well, he wouldn't have been able to win Steve anything if he kept doing so poorly. 

Still, Max was probably right, or Billy just wasn't as good as he thought, as he kept shooting but not many cans actually tipped over. He wasn't going to give up, though, so he paid for another round, took a deep breath and started shooting again. 

First can: down. Second can: down. Third, fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh, eighth can: all down. And it just kept going, even when Billy wasn't sure at all that he'd actually been catching those cans. 

That was weird as hell, but everyone around him was cheering him on, Steve and Max were going absolutely crazy, and the lady who had given him the gun looked on in disbelief. 

Billy kept going and going, until the last can went down, and Steve yelled so loud and hugged him so tight that Billy's entire body hurt. He couldn't believe what had just happened, but then he looked over at Eleven and the small trickle of blood that was running down her nostril and everything was clear. 

She smiled at him and quickly wiped off her nose, before applauding him. She'd actually helped him win the plush panda for Steve, without anyone realizing, and Billy didn't really know how to react. 

It felt a bit weird, like he'd been lied to, but at the same time he knew that he probably would have never won the biggest prize without El's help, so he mouthed a quick  _ thank you _ to her, and then handed Steve the biggest plush toy he'd ever seen. 

For the rest of the evening Steve had to leave his precious, gigantic panda with the ride operators, so that they could still have fun and not lose the toy in the process. Whenever they got weird looks, which was almost every time, Max would chime in to say that the panda was hers, and Steve was just holding it for her. 

They really did make a nice team, and Billy wasn't feeling like he was babysitting the girls any longer, he was thoroughly enjoying the company of his sister and her girlfriend. It was an odd feeling, but a good one at the same time, and he was glad he'd agreed to all of this. Especially when he got to see everyone smile and have fun, it filled his heart to the brim with bliss. 

When the night was almost over, they made their way to the ferris wheel, so that when they were up there high in the sky, it would have been just them and the stars, without anyone to judge and glare. 

“You're a great older brother, you know that?” Steve said after a few moments of silence. 

Billy's head whipped in his direction, while they were being hoisted up against the night sky. 

“I really ain't…” Billy snorted, looking away almost immediately. 

“You used to be fucking awful, but now you're not.” Steve went on, and Billy still didn't look at him “What you did for Max today is really cool.”

Billy was glad that there wasn't much light up there, still he had a feeling that Steve could tell he was blushing. 

“It's nothing special.” Billy shrugged. 

“But it is for her, she could never live out her life the way she wanted if she didn't have her big brother's support…” Steve explained, Billy could hear the smile in his voice but dared not look at it. 

“Her life won't be easy, but I'll try to make it a bit better.” Billy nodded, eyes firmly set where sky and city lights met on the horizon. 

“That's why you're a great big brother, and I'm proud of you.” Steve said as he placed his hand where Billy's was holding onto the railing. 

Billy looked down at their hands, his heart was hammering into his chest. He slowly raised his gaze on Steve, and when he looked at him, Harrington's beautiful smile and eyes were glowing underneath the moonlight. 

“You're so fucking perfect, Steve.” Billy groaned, almost out of breath. 

“I know. You're pretty cool yourself.” Steve nodded. 

Billy shook his head with a huff of laughter, and Steve finally pulled him into a long, deep kiss. The kind of kiss that Billy had been aching to share with him for the entirety of this evening. The stars and the moon being their only witnesses, as Billy's fingers twirled into Steve's locks, and Steve moaned into Billy's mouth. 

“I wish we could stay up here forever…” Billy sighed as he rested his forehead against Steve's. 

“Me too…” Steve breathed out, fingers grazing the nape of Billy's neck. 

Billy would have wanted to say more, to tell Steve that he was eternally thankful for him. He wanted to tell Steve that he was the only thing holding him together, the only person who could make him feel like he mattered, like he was allowed to be loved. But Billy had opened up enough for one night, and he and Steve still had plenty of time to be together and for Billy to be comfortable enough to let his feelings seep out of him. 

Billy knew he wasn't going to let Harrington slip out of his fingers, he wasn't as dumb as Mike Wheeler. The thought made him smirk, and Steve asked what was so funny, but Billy kissed him again instead of replying. 

“I wonder if your sister is making out with El, right now.” Steve asked, after a while. 

“Steve, what the fuck?” Billy furrowed his eyebrows. 

“I'm just saying!” Steve raised his hands “You think she'd pass the opportunity to kiss her girlfriend under the stars?” 

“Of course not, she's my sister. She better seize the fucking day.” Billy arched an eyebrow, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. 

“Look at how proud you are!” Steve chuckled. 

“Somebody has to be.” Billy shrugged a shoulder, and Steve pressed his lips against his cheekbone. 

Once the ride on the wheel was over, Billy and Steve got off of it, took the panda back from the operator, and found Max and El standing close to each other, their cheeks veiled by a soft blush as they held hands while waiting for the boys. 

For a split second, Billy’s reaction would have been to tell them to stop holding hands, but then again they were just teen girls and no one would have suspected anything more than them being best friends. 

“You guys ready to leave?” Billy asked, instead. 

“Not really…” Max grimaced. 

“Can we get a hotdog, first?” Eleven pleaded with both her voice and eyes, and Billy wondered how Hopper could be strong enough to deny her anything. 

“S-sure…” Billy nodded, then looked at Steve “Harrington loves hotdogs.”

“Well, so do you.” Steve arched an eyebrow, and readjusted the huge panda in his arms.

“You two are gonna give me an aneurysm.” Max growled as she tugged on El's hand to lead her towards the hotdogs stand. 

“Why doesn't anyone appreciate our nasty jokes?” Billy let out a dramatic sighs. 

“Probably ‘cause they're girls, and we're stupid boys.” Steve shrugged a shoulder. 

“Girls are lame, anyway.” Billy smirked, and wrapped an arm around Steve's neck as they followed the girls.

They ate on the way back to the car but Billy didn't allow anyone to get in with their hotdogs, because if they spilled any sauce on the seats he'd go feral and nobody had time for that. Steve stashed the panda into the trunk, then finished eating beside the car with the others, while they all joked around and laughed until they had tears in their eyes. Then when they had all wiped their hands clean they climbed back inside the Camaro and rode back to Hawkins. 

This time around, the drive was much more lighthearted. The music was still blasting from the speakers, but this time they were all singing along (or shouting along, but what's the difference, really?) with the windows rolled down and the biggest grins plastered on their faces. 

When they pulled over by Hopper's cabin, Eleven leaned between the back seats to squeeze Billy and Steve into a tight hug. 

“Thank you so much! I'm so happy!” El whispered while she squeezed both of them. 

Steve chuckled and half hugged her back “You're so welcome, El. We had so much fun!” 

Billy, on his part, was sort of frozen. Eleven's words and the sentiment behind them cinching his heart, because he knew the girl's struggle and he could sort of relate to it. He was so happy that he could be part of her joy, so he hugged her back, eyelids falling shut as a soft smile curved his lips. 

“You're welcome, kid. We should do this again.” 

Eleven pulled back, a huge smile spread across her face as she nodded vehemently to Billy's words. She then shifted backwards on her seat to peck Max on the lips, and Max's cheeks flushed immediately.

“I'll call you tomorrow.” El spoke softly. “Thank you for tonight.” 

“Thank you for coming…” Max nodded, her expression almost unreadable “Goodnight, El.” 

“Night, Max.” El said before opening the door of the Camaro “Night, boys.” 

And with that she exited the car and ran up to the door that opened even before she had a chance to knock. Hopper smiled down at his daughter softly and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, then they both waved at Billy, Steve and Max in the car and watched them leave. 

“Max, you're so screwed.” Billy smirked as soon as they were a mile away from the cabin. 

“What? Why?” Max asked, puzzled.

“You're so in love.” Steve finished what Billy had started. 

“Shut up, you morons!” Max blushed furiously, and tried to hide behind her hands while the boys laughed. 

“You girls are so adorable together, though.” Steve went on. 

“And you guys are gross.” Max muttered from behind her hands. 

“Billy's gross, I'm adorable.” 

“Fuck off, Harrington.”

“Oh my God, you're insufferable!” Max groaned “Stop pretending like you still hate each other!”

“But it's fun…” Steve pouted as he looked back at Max from over his shoulder. 

“You don't wanna see how we are when we're not pretending to hate each other, shitbird.” Billy threatened with a devilish grin. 

“I'm in a nightmare…” Max shook her head as she looked down at her lap, and the boys laughed again.

The next stop was Billy and Max's house, it was 10.30 and he didn't want Max to have any sort of problems with Neil, so he drove her home before he'd drop Steve off. 

“You coming home, later?” Max asked Billy, stalling instead of getting out of the car. 

Billy and Steve exchanged a look, he hadn't decided yet but he'd never come home if he could get away with it. 

“Dunno yet,” Billy shrugged, then seeing the slight worry paint Max's face he added “you'll be fine, his car isn't here.” 

Max nodded quietly, then opened the car door, but kept hesitating. Steve was peeking at her curiously, and Billy was watching her with an arched brow. 

“Tonight was awesome. It really was.” Max muttered, eyes fixed on the ground outside of the car. 

“Yeah, it was pretty cool.” Billy agreed. 

“I know it doesn't seem like it, but…” Max paused, as if gathering the courage to say what she wanted to “I'm so thankful for you guys, even if you're idiots.” 

Billy and Steve had to chuckle at the insult addition, but Billy was truly touched by her words and he was pretty sure his boyfriend was, too. 

“We got you, shitbird.” Billy nodded, a soft smile tugging at the corners of his lips. 

“I'm happy you're my big brother.” Max grumbled out before hastily climbing out of the Camaro. 

Billy reached out and managed to grab Max by the hand before she could run away. 

“Hey!” Billy called out, and Max looked over at him. 

Even if the streetlights were feeble, Billy could still make out the blush tinting Max's cheeks. 

“I'm glad you're my little sister, too.” Billy nodded, and watched a small smile spread on her lips. 

“See you tomorrow, then?” Max asked. 

“Definitely.” Billy nodded. 

“Night, Steve!” 

“Night, Max!” 

Max stayed still for a few more moments, smile still plastered on her lips as she stared at the boys, and then took off in the direction of the house. Billy made sure she was inside before driving off to the Harringtons’.

“You alright, babe?” Steve asked, after a few minutes of silence. 

Billy furrowed his eyebrows in surprise, he still didn't know how Steve could read him so well, but he'd stopped asking that question to himself a while ago. 

“Yeah, why?” Billy feigned ignorance. 

He was alright, he was just overwhelmed by everything that had happened in just one evening. He'd had the most amazing time with people he loved, something that brought him back to his childhood but also made it better, and he also felt like he'd made more progress with Max. 

How couldn't he be overwhelmed by his emotions? He wasn't used to all that.

“Just checking.” Steve nodded. 

Billy turned the volume up a notch as a ballad filled the vehicle, and the rest of the drive was quiet and relaxed. Once the Camaro stopped by Steve's house, the brunet turned in his seat to stare at Billy. 

“Please, don't start saying you're proud of me again.” Billy stopped him before he could say anything at all. 

“I won't, I promise…” Steve nodded “I just want your lips… Everywhere.” 

Billy could easily grant him his wish, with immense pleasure too. He grinned and pushed the seat of the Camaro back to make more room for Steve to straddle him, and when their mouths met it was a searing hot, hungry kiss. 

Soon enough they were sweating through their clothes, breaths ragged and lips swollen as they stared into each other's eyes. By that time, Billy had no intention to break that spell and go back home, and it was in that exact moment that Steve opened his mouth to ask.

“Stay the night?” 

Billy nodded, then pressed his nose into Steve's neck to inhale his scent, and Steve wrapped his arms around his neck. 

“Let's go, then.” Steve went on, placing a sloppy kiss to his temple and opening the door of the Camaro to scramble out of it. 

Billy let Steve take him by the hand and lead him to his house, for the most perfect ending to such an incredible evening. 

Maybe he really was being a good brother, maybe he really was being a good boyfriend, and maybe, just maybe… It was ok to allow himself to be loved. 

“Damn, we left your panda in the trunk!” Billy gasped, suddenly remembering about the prize he'd won for Steve. 

“I'm sure he can wait until morning.” Steve reassured him “I need you more than him.” 

“Well, you better.” Billy arched an eyebrow and pushed the front door closed. 


End file.
